


Liz Knows

by Guitarhero909



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Liz Toomes - Freeform, Liz and Peter, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Spider Man homecoming - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A short one-shot I put together after watching Spider-Man Homecoming. Before Spider-Man goes to tackle vulture, Liz lets him know that she knows a little secret.





	Liz Knows

I don't believe it.

This whole time the winged guy was Liz's father the whole time!

And he just threatened to hurt anybody I care about if I interfere with his business again.

"Hey Pete!" said Ned waving his hand.

Maybe for once I should just listen to what I'm told.

Its not like the world would come to an end if Spider-Man took one day off.

I went inside ready to have a good time with Liz.

"What'd my dad say to you?" she asked.

"OH nothing, just the usual 'take good care of my daughter' speech," I said.

"Don't let him get to you Peter. To be honest I was waiting for you to ask me."

"Really?"

"Flash asked me, but I turned him down. I was waiting for the right guy."

"Oh."

"Hey, come with me for a minute?" 

We went somewhere where the other students couldn't hear us.

"Listen Peter. That Spider guy?"

"Yeah what about him?" 

"I know you and he are the same person," she said grinning at him 

I was suddenly surprised at that.

"Wait what? How did you know?"

"You have the same voice for one thing. For another, that day that you saved me at Washington, some computer voice said 'This is your chance Peter.' Kiss her."

"Oh," 

"I still never got to thank you for saving my life. But now is a good time as ever to show my gratitude."

All of a sudden she kissed me. On the lips!

"Liz…. I have to go. That vulture guy is on the loose and I have to stop him."

Liz smiled understanding what I had to do.

"Good luck Pete. owe you a date later."

I ran out to get my old suit and went off to take on Vulture.

Nobody else can take him on but me. After all, I'm Spider-Man.


End file.
